memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Sarah Mackenzie
'''Sarah Mackenzie' was a Human female Starfleet marine Colonel who serves aboard the [[USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A)|USS Intrepid-A]]. Sarah is a member of the Starfleet Marine Corps. Early life Born on May 17 in 2333, Sarah MacKenzie had a troubled childhood; her mother abandoned her and her alcoholic father on the night of Mac's 15th birthday. Her father, Joseph MacKenzie, was physically abusive towards her mother, and emotionally and verbally abusive to Mac. As a partial result of this, Mac became an alcoholic in her mid-to-late teens and had no contact with her mother until she reappeared at Joseph's deathbed. She also learns at this time that her large white mutt, named Ruggles, was abandoned at a boarding house during her mother's travels after fleeing from her abusive father. She showed more sympathy for her father's efforts to be a good dad, pathetic as they were, and more anger at her mother for leaving them to fend for themselves. Mac ran away from home when she was 17 (her junior year of high school), and apparently married Christopher Ragle later that year. They were both drunk for much of their married life. He was later arrested and sent to prison for assaulting a SCIS officer. Mac possessed both Cherokee and Iranian ancestry, and was fluent in Persian, as well as speaking Russian very well. She was capable of recognizing a native Iranian speaker by her accent. Her grandmother was Muslim and taught her the basics of Muslim law. She also always knows what the time is, though she never wears a watch. Her friends and co-workers, particularly Harm, asked her on multiple occasions how she did that, and Mac variously replied, "It's a Marine thing," "My grandmother was Swiss," and simply "I don't know." Starfleet Mac entered Starfleet Marine Academy in 2350. After graduating from Starfleet Marine Academy, Mac joined the marines. In 2354 Mac first met Typhuss James Halliwell while assigned to Starbase 32. As a Major, she was subsequently assigned to Stargate Command in 2360. In 2360, Sarah served on the [[USS Kansas (NCC-30608)|USS Kansas]], a ''Galaxy''-class starship as the marine commanding officer. Sarah served on the Kansas from 2360 to 2371. JAG As a Major, she was subsequently assigned to JAG headquarters in 2371. It was hinted by Admiral Chegwidden that Mac's assignment as Harm's partner was recommended by his former partner Lieutenant Meg Austin, who had transferred from headquarters to another assignment. After a brief absence from JAG in 2375 (during which she worked as an attorney at Lowell, Hanson and Lowne), she was temporarily assigned Head of Administration. Upon her return she was promoted to Lieutenant Colonel, partially due to Admiral A.J. Chegwidden's renewal of her recommendation for accelerated promotion. Mac bore an uncanny resemblance to Lieutenant Diane Schonke, a Starfleet officer Harm had been dating before she was murdered, which initially made Harm uneasy, though he soon got past it. However, Mac was unaware of the resemblance until much later, during a case when Harm worked out who had really killed Schonke. Only Harm, Bud, and later, Sturgis Turner, were aware of the resemblance, and none of them said anything. Mac found out by finding a picture of Schonke in Harm's apartment, in an old shoebox. It was then that Harm told her everything. It was also during this time that Mac kept Harm from throwing his career away, by inadvertently appearing as the long deceased Lieutenant Schonke, showing up on the pier wearing one of Harriet's spare uniforms. Xenomorph Encounters ''Nostromo'' Incident In 2367, Mac, Typhuss, Ripley first encounterd the Xenomorph again on a freighter, the ''Nostromo''. The remaining surviving Starfleet personnel and crew members ultimately decided on destroying the Nostromo in order to kill the alien. Only Lieutenants Ellen Ripley and Typhuss James Halliwell and Major Sarah Mackenzie escaped the destruction of the Nostromo in the shuttlecraft Narcissus. Unknown by her that the creature had also snuck onboard the shuttlecraft by camouflaging itself in a small crevice, but Ripley finally manage to kill it by blowing it out an airlock and igniting it with the engines. Ripley activates the shuttlecraft's auto pilot and sets it on a course for the Kansas. It would remain on auto pilot in space for twelve days until it was recovered by the crew of the USS Kansas. The crew was immediately transferred to the USS Kansas for medical care. Mac was visibly traumatized by her experience and had recurring nightmares related to the creature. LV-426 Incident Mac encounterd the Xenomorph during an investigation mission on LV-426 in 2367 after the colony lost contact with Starfleet Command along with Ellen Ripley, Dwayne Hicks and Typhuss James Halliwell. The only survivors of the rescue attempt include Corporal Dwayne Hicks, Ellen Ripley, Newt, Sarah Mackenzie and Typhuss James Halliwell. After the mission to LV-426, Mac was visibly traumatized by her experience and had recurring nightmares related to the creature. USS Intrepid In 2377, Sarah joined the crew of the [[USS Intrepid (NCC-724656)|USS Intrepid]] as executive officer and later served on the [[USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A)|USS Intrepid-A]] after the Second Battle of Veridian III. In October of 2378 Shinzon of Remus assassinated of all but one, (Tal'Aura) of the sitting members of the Imperial Senate of the Romulan Star Empire. Installing himself as the next Praetor, Shinzon sought revenge against the Romulans for their brutal oppression of the Reman people. The Intrepid was ordered by Admiral Kathryn Janeway to join Star Fleet Battle Group Omega deployed in Sector 1045 and was charged with preventing the Reman warbird Scimitar from reaching Earth and launching a deadly thalaron weapon. The [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] was to rendezvous with the Battle Group, but was instead ambushed in the Bassen Rift by the Scimitar. Upon receiving news from Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the existence of the weapon, Admiral Janeway immediately ordered the vessels nearest to his position to the Bassen Rift, hoping the interference would stop the Remans from calling for reinforcements. The effects would also prevent the Scimitar from detecting the hiding fleet, in hopes of a surprise attack. However, the Enterprise was attacked before they could reach the fleet, and the effects of the Bassen Rift also disabled their communications. Several minutes after the Enterprise's expected arrival time had passed, the fleet moved to find their last known position. Although they arrived late, the nine starships found the Scimitar and its thalaron weapon destroyed. Although the Enterprise had suffered heavy damage and casualties, the fleet joined a Romulan warbird's attempt to assist the Enterprise, towing her out of the rift until her engines could be repaired. In spite of his short life and the brief duration of his coup -- the assassination of the Senate and Shinzon's death occured within three days of one-another -- the enormity of Shinzon's impact cannot be overstated. The Romulan Star Empire was left in chaos; the Imperial Fleet was fractured-both in a power vacuum. Tal'Aura later claimed praetorship, but this was opposed by several different factions, including Donatra's faction of the Imperial Fleet. His coup also led to the liberation of the Remans and a state of near-civil war between the Romulans and Remans and between the Romulans themselves for nearly a year afterwards. Eventually, the Remans were relocated to the planet Klorgat VII and Tal'Aura consolidated her praetorship; however, Donatra's faction of the Imperial Fleet remained rogue until December of 2380 when, in orbit of Achernar Prime, Donatra proclaimed the existence of the Imperial Romulan State and her own status as its empress. The Romulan Star Empire was reduced from a galactic power to two states, risking the spread of advanced Romulan technology to politically unstable worlds and utterly destabilizing the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. Despite age and mental disturbance, Shinzon surely left a mark on galactic history that will not soon be forgotten. The wreckage of the Scimitar, from his failed coup d'etats, became a spatial anomaly with the unofficial name Shinzon's Folly. USS Intrepid-A 2378 In 2378, Sarah served on the [[USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A)|USS Intrepid-A]] after the Second Battle of Veridian III. The Intrepid was launched in 2378, the Intrepid was constructed at the San Francisco Fleet Yards orbiting Earth. Captain Typhuss James Kira assumed command shortly after the vessel's christening. The ship was nearly destroyed on October 23rd by the Orions. It was rebuilt a few months later at the Antares Ship Yards in the Bajoran sector and the registry number was changed to NCC-724656-A. 2379 In 2379, the Xindi and the Suliban attacked the Federation, forming the Xindi-Suliban Alliance. In 2383, a Federation fleet led by Captain Typhuss James Kira destroyed the Xindi fleet and starbase inside the Briar Patch. The Xindi later betrayed their peace treaty with the Federation with an attack on the Federation and their allies at Deep Space 9. 50 starships, led by the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]], made the Suliban fleet retreat from Deep Space Nine. In 2383, the Breen attacked the Federation colony on Jestra V, signaling their entry into the Xindi-Suliban Alliance. The Federation and their allies have been fighting the Xindi-Suliban Alliance since 2379. In 2385, Sarah and the USS Intrepid-A fought in the final battle of the war with the Xindi, the Battle of Kaleb IV. Having tried to end the war two years ago in 2383 which the war went on after that but this time the war was over in obrit of Kaleb IV. 2380 The USS Intrepid-A was one of the ships to respond to the Borg supercube crisis of the Alpha Quadrant in 2380. Captain Kira and Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie joined up with the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] and the Intrepid joined the battle near Earth. The cube then flew into Sol to gather enough energy to spawn six smaller vessels which it used to hold Earth hostage to try and attract Jean-Luc Picard and Seven of Nine who it wished to re-assimilate. Both persons were on the Enterprise preparing plans to resist. They came to Earth with two plans; the re-activated Doomsday machine which, piloted by Seven attacked the cube, inflicting huge damage. Unfortunately the success was short lived and the cube soon began to absorb the Planet Killer too, infusing its impervious neutronium hull into the cube's own structure. Fortunately the second plan was also ready in Seven, the Endgame virus, which had been downloaded into her ready to infect the Borg with an insolvable problem should she be assimilated. As she was absorbed into the cube she sent the virus, but it was blocked by a firewall. She vented her frustrations in thought, and the Collective and Queen reacted, taunting her, but she fought back, and within the Queen Janeway reached out, and resisted, broke the firewall and allowed the cube to be infected. The Borg infected, attempted to solve the virus, causing the cube continually reconfigure, until the stresses became too much and it was destroyed. 2381 In 2381, the Borg began using the Azure Nebula's subspace tunnel network to invade Federation space. During the Borg invasion, Starbase 74 was attacked by the Borg but saved by the [[USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A)|USS Intrepid-A]], the [[USS Celsius (NCC-3571)|USS Celsius]] and the [[USS Miranda (NCC-77000)|USS Miranda]] and a fleet of Federation starships. The Starfleet vessels USS Enterprise and [[USS Aventine (NCC-82602)|USS Aventine]] eventually discovered this network, and called for an allied armada to gather in the Azure Nebula against an anticipated Borg invasion. While the two vessels were investigating the network, an armada of over 7000 Borg vessels entered the Alpha Quadrant through the Azure Nebula, destroying the assembled fleet of more than 300 vessels. The USS Intrepid-A which was the only ship to survive the conflict along with the [[USS Voyager (NCC-74656)|USS Voyager]]. After the battle, the Intrepid was hurriedly repaired and was immediately assigned to a Federation fleet assembled at the Vulcan system in order to prevent a Borg fleet of ten cubes from assimilating Vulcan, Bajor, and eventually, Earth. Along with the [[USS Atlas |USS Atlas]] and the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205) (II)|USS Defiant]], it was one of the first ships to open fire on the Borg fleet over Vulcan, destroying two cubes and damaging a third, beginning the Battle of Vulcan. The Intrepid fired quantum and photon torpedoes ordered by Colonel Carter at the cubes after the Borg adapted to the transphasic torpedoes. After Erika Hernandez took temporary control of the collective and ordered the cubes to fight amognst themselves, the Intrepid joined the surviving ships to destroy the remainder of the fleet. However, the Federation starships [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]], [[USS Aventine (NCC-82602)|USS Aventine]] and [[USS Titan (NCC-80102)|USS Titan]], managed to convince the extremely powerful Caeliar - who had inadvertently played a key role in creating the Borg - to dissolve the Borg Collective and halt the invasion. As a result of this, all of the former drones were absorbed into the Caeliar gestalt. The invasion attempt cost of 63 billion deaths and the fallout led to drastic changes in the political nature of the Alpha and Beta Quadrants, including an expansion of the Khitomer Accords and the formation of the Typhon Pact. 2382-2384 In 2382, the Borg tried to attack Bajor but was stopped by the Intrepid and the 147th Tactical Fleet which led to the destruction of a Borg cube and a Borg sphere in orbit of Bajor. The cube was eventually destroyed in orbit of Bajor thanks to the intervention of Federation Starfleet Captain Typhuss James Kira and Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie of the USS Intrepid-A. Captain Typhuss James Kira and Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie saved Bajor from assimilation. In 2383, Mac was promoted to Colonel, partially due to Captain Kira's renewal of her recommendation for accelerated promotion. After a brief absence from the Intrepid in 2384 (during which she was assigned to the USS Daystrom) upon her return she was assigned as third in command of the marine unit. 2385 The Intrepid was involved in a standoff and fired upon by Andorian ships before temporarily defusing an extradition situation. Once Captain Kira had sided with Bashir in administering the cure to Andor, the [[USS Warspite|USS Warspite]] and [[USS Falchion|USS Falchion]] attempted to remove the Intrepid from the system. However, the ship remained in orbit of Andor for the duration of the conflict. Later after Bashir was returned to the Aventine, Dax, Typhuss along with Simon Tarses and Sam Bowers assisted in getting Bashir to Andor, in defiance of the Federation President, the USS Warspite , and USS Falchion. After the cure was disseminated, Typhuss surrendered to the security officer, along with Bashir and Dax. It is unknown who replaced Typhuss following his arrest and incarceration on Jaros II. Later in 2385 it was revealed that Ishan Anjar was long dead. Baras Rodirya - the man who had taken his identity during the Cardassian Occupation of Bajor - was revealed to be working with the Cardassian group the True Way. Baras was personally arrested by Attorney General Phillipa Louvois and removed from office. Admiral Akaar was soon authorized by President Pro-Tempore Sipak to drop all the charges against Captain Kira. Typhuss was issued a commendation for his actions and reinstated as captain of the Intrepid. In 2385, the USS Intrepid was pulled into a alternate 22nd century, the Intrepid found the ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) under attack by Xindi warships. During the battle against the Xindi in the Ceti Alpha system, the crew of the Enterprise were aided by the USS Intrepid-A, which had come from the future from the year 2385, and were able to fight off the Xindi. Hoshi Sato opted to stay aboard the Intrepid-A when it returned to its own time. Later that year, the Aventine and the Intrepid were sent on a rescue mission to free Lieutenant Commander Mikaela Banes from the Orion Syndicate. Mikaela was rescued by the USS Intrepid-A and the USS Aventine. Mikaela was returned to the Federation. Mikaela was promoted to Commander by her former lover Typhuss James Halliwell and assigned to the USS Intrepid-A. 2386 In 2383, the Borg attacked and assimilated the crew. The USS Intrepid-A was able to rescue Captain Rivers from the Zeus and destroyed the Zeus in order to eliminate the Borg threat. In 2386, it was found out that the USS Zeus destroyed in 2383 was a fake USS Zeus. The real USS Zeus was located in sector 21087, it has been there since 2382. The Zeus was returned to the Federation days later. 2387 In 2387, the USS Intrepid-A was sent across the now defunct Romulan Neutral Zone to search for any Romulans who may have survived the explosion of the Hobus star. Typhuss met with mixed sentiments from the survivors. Some of them wanted to leave their homeland and reunite with their Vulcan cousins, others blamed the Federation for the loss of their beloved homeworld and some simply wanted to live out the last years of their existence in peace, away from the interference of the Federation. Later General Worf leads a task force to stop Nero's quest for vengeance following the destruction of Romulus. The USS Intrepid-A also joins the battle against the Narada. The task force is quickly overwhelmed and the Narada fires it's advanced weaponry and cripples the USS Intrepid-A with a single volley. Nero demands that Worf deliver himself as a captive. Worf agrees, but uses the surrender as cover to lead an EVA mission onto Nero's vessel. The Klingons meets with initial success, while Worf makes his way to the command center to find Nero. Worf rejects Nero's attempts to persuade him, and is impaled by the vessel's Borg-enhanced mechanisms. Alive but only tenuously, Worf is beamed to the Enterprise as part of a ploy to lower the Starfleet vessel's shields, and is immediately transported to sickbay. Worf is still recovering from the wounds received onboard the Narada. Later the Intrepid arrives to find no sign of the supernova, the Jellyfish, or the Narada. Typhuss realizes that Spock knew he wouldn't escape and that Spock sacrificed himself to save the galaxy. 2388 In 2388, after Colonel John Sheppard took command of the [[USS Yorktown (NCC-1588)|USS Yorktown]], a ''Galaxy'' class starship, Mac became the marine detachment commanding officer and the commanding officer of the 701st and 201st squadrons. Later that year, Starfleet Command lost contact with Regula I after the [[USS Columbia (NCC-1647)|USS Columbia]] was destroyed by a Elachi starship, Admiral Kathryn Janeway sent the Intrepid and a small fleet to Regula I in the Mutara sector. Admiral Janeway came with the fleet aboard Voyager. The fleet got a distress call from the [[USS Stargazer (NCC-74655)|USS Stargazer]], it was under attack by Elachi ships. The fleet set a course for Regula I using their quantum slipstream drives. Twelve hours later the fleet arrived at Regula I, the fleet engaged the Elachi ships. After drving off the Elachi ships from Regula I, Captain Kira lead a away team to the station with Colonel Sarah Mackenzie along with Captain Chakotay, Lieutenant Commander Tom Paris and Lieutenant Harry Kim. Soon the away team came under attack by a Human woman armed with a Klingon disruptor pistol. Captain Kira ordered Colonel Mackenzie to use a stun grenade to stun the Human. It was found that the Human woman was Cheryl Anderson, Typhuss's ex-wife and the second woman was a clone of Xena. The Voyager officers returned to Voyager, Captain Kira ordered Mackenzie back to the ship with the two women and take them to sickbay. Mackenzie beamed back to the ship and later Captain Kira beamed back to the ship. 2389 In 2389, Sarah was on Deep Space 9 during the peace treaty with the Xindi. Promotion History *Major: 2360 *Lieutenant Colonel: 2375 *Colonel: 2383 Category:Humans Category:USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A) personnel Category:USS Intrepid (NCC-724656) personnel Category:Notable survivors of xenomorph attacks Category:Xenomorph killers Category:USS Kansas (NCC-30608) personnel Category:F-302 pilots Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet Marine Corps personnel Category:Starbase 32 personnel Category:Stargate Command personnel Category:Starfleet JAG personnel Category:Starfleet Marine fighter pilots Category:USS Hoshi Sato (NCC-1700) personnel